


Cotton Candy Ice Cream

by Itsfatebaby



Series: Quality Time [2]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsfatebaby/pseuds/Itsfatebaby
Summary: Just some ice cream between dance partners.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio, Emma Boland - Relationship, Rio - Relationship
Series: Quality Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693522
Comments: 20
Kudos: 106





	Cotton Candy Ice Cream

Emma Boland is sitting on the sofa downstairs fixing her dress listening to her mom yelling on the phone. She doesn’t really know what she’s saying but it can’t be good. 

Emma after a few more minutes decides to grabs her IPad to start playing a game while waiting for either her mom or dad to show up. 

Beth finally gets enough and hangs up the phone wanting to cry at the fact she has to go downstairs and disappoint her daughter. ”Emma honey,” Emma looks up from her IPad she can tell her mom was crying. “Unfortunately daddy won’t, be able to make it.” 

Emma immediately starts crying, “He promised.” She slams her iPad down crossing her arms. 

“I know sweetheart, but a work thing came up,” and by work thing Beth means Dean girlfriend Lisa. “Maybe mommy can take you.”

Emma’s eyes go wide in shock. “It’s a daddy dinner you aren’t a daddy.” Emma starts crying harder. 

Before Beth can start talking again someone rings the doorbell. “Hold on sweetie.” Emma just nods watching Beth go answer the door. “What are you doing here?” She whisper but Emma can still hear her. 

“Going to a dinner.” Beth smiles. “Going to let me in ma?” The entire time Beth was on the phone fighting with Dean about letting down the kids again, she was texting Rio. Rio knows this dinner is a big deal for Emma she’s been talking non stop about it for weeks. 

Her dance class is using this as an effort to get dads more involved as well as making money for the small dance company. Dinner w/Daddy was the name of the event. 

“Actually,” Beth closes the door and goes back to Emma. “Emma it’s for you.” 

Emma takes a small jump off the sofa and goes to open the door. She gets the biggest smile on her face seeing Rio standing in the door way with a nice shirt and flowers. “Hi.” Emma says wiping her tears. 

Rio gets down on her level, “I heard someone needed a date to a dance.” Emma throws her arms around Rio necks hiding her face in his neck, he stands with her in his arms. “We’ll be back in a timely matter.” He tells Beth before closing the door and putting Emma in his G•Wagon. “You ready smalls?” 

Rio helps Emma bulks her in. “Can we listen to Frozen.” Rio drops his head knowing it’s going to be a twenty minute ride of Show Yourself on repeat. Yet he tells Emma of course and watches as her smile lights up her face. 

Once they arrive at the studio Rio helps Emma out of the car she grabs his hand and basically starts to drags him inside. Before they get completely inside Emma stops and looks at Rio. “What’s wrong?” 

Emma gestures for Rio to come down to her level. “You have to small talk, smile, and be nice.” Rio smiles knowing that Beth has given him the same talk many of times before events with the kids around. 

“I know the rules smalls.” 

Emma smiles leading Rio inside walking right up to her main dance teacher, “Hi Mrs. Green this is Rio. Rio this is Mrs. Green my dance teacher.” 

Rio sticks out his hand, “Hello.” She takes a moment to collect herself. “I’ve heard great things about you.” She smiles at him but doesn’t speak to him directly. 

She looks towards Emma. “Let’s find yourself table.” She leads the duo around the small room finding a table where three other dads where sitting with their daughters. 

Once the girls notice each other they start screaming only stopping when Mrs. Green tells them that’s enough. Rio helps Emma with her chair, then takes a sit himself realizing he’s surround by carman like dads.

The girls decide they are going to get cookies before dinner starts. As Emma gets down with Rio’s help she starts to walk away then turns around. She tugs on Rio’s jacket, “You have to remember to talk. Don’t worry It’s okay I’ll help.” She turns to the table, “Everyone this is my,” she stops not knowing what to call Rio. 

“I’m Rio.” He does a small stupid wave at the other dads. Emma kisses his cheek and joins her friends at the cookie table. 

“Peter Katie’s dad.” 

“Andrew Rachel’s mom’s boyfriend.” 

“Mateo Stephanie’s step dad.” Rio is actually surprised he isn’t the only one who isn’t a ‘dad’ there. They don’t talk anymore then that each looking at their phones. Until the girls come back. 

“I got you a cookie.” Emma hands Rio a small sugar cookie. “But you can’t spoil dinner.” 

Rio puts his phone down giving Emma his full attention. “How many cookies did you have smalls?” 

Emma lets out a small giggle. “None.” Rio know she’s lying but isn’t going to call her out on it. All the girls irrupt in excited when Show Yourself starts playing. They start dragging their ‘dates’ to the dance floor. Emma doesn’t move unsure of herself where Rio is concerned. 

Rio bends down closer to her ear, “Would you care to dance?” Emma once again gives a full face smile. Rio takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor. 

After the first dance the event kinds of just starts to flow. With Emma reminding Rio that talking is very important. The dinner was chicken, salad, and a random potato dish. It wasn’t the best but it made Emma feel grown up with fancy plates, silverware, and cups. The girls kept getting exited leaving the table to dance, even taking their ‘dates’ for a few dances. 

The event is starting to wind down the closer it gets to eight o’clock which is good for Rio. Cause they’ve been here almost three hours and his ready to leave, but he’d let Emma decide when it’s time to leave. 

He’s is standing off watching Emma and her three friends happily dancing to Moana. ”You’d think for $250 a plate we’d get better food.” Rio looks to the side seeing another dad whose name he can’t remember. “I’m Peter. Katie’s dad.” He reminds Rio. 

“Right.” Rio takes a sip of punch from this small stupid cup. 

“How’s your evening going?” Mindless conversation is the worse for Rio, “Glad they reached their goal.” clearly Peter can tell Rio doesn’t want to small talk. “Listen I rather cut my own eyes out with a dull knife then have small talk with you.” He has Rio’s attention. “But Katie is watching me like a hawk and wants to hang out with Emma. So she figures if I’m friends with her dad then they’ll have more play dates.” 

“Their mom usually handles the play dates.” 

“Yeah my husband does as well but apparently that isn’t enough.” Rio looks over and tell the girls are watching them. “Something about Emma mom always being busy. I don’t know this is hell for me.” 

Rio actually laughs at that. “Alright man, my schedule isn’t really open but for Emma I’ll do it.” Rio also knows Emma will tell her abuela  
and that’s something he doesn’t want to deal with. 

“Mine either. I’m medical director at Detroit Medical Center so I get the crazy schedule. I pick up Katie from dance on Wednesday. Maybe afterwards the girls can hang out.” 

Rio nods his head. Peter walks off and they both are happy this conversation is over. 

Emma runs over while Katie runs to her dad. “Katie’s dad is really nice huh?” 

Rio gets down on Emma’s level. “Trying to set me up on a play date smalls. I don’t think Mick will like that.” 

Emma giggles at the mention of Rio’s best friend. “Nope.” She pops the p. “But it couldn’t hurt.” 

Mrs. Green gets back on stage. “I’d like to thank everyone for showing up tonight. We’ve reached our goal of ten thousand dollars. We want to say thank you to all our volunteers, teachers, instructors, and our awesome little dancers. Make sure to grab a cookie before heading home. Once again thank you for showing up.” 

Rio picks up Emma, “How about you tell your ladies bye and we go get some ice cream.” Rio realized that there is a late night ice cream spot around the corner. 

Emma wiggles down runs to tell her friends bye coming back and taking Rio’s hand. They take the ten minute walk to the ice cream shop in comfortable silence. “Can I have two scoops?”

“Smalls you can have whatever you want.” 

Emma gets a wicked smile on her face. “Excuse me can I have three scoops of cotton candy on a waffle cone.” Emma looks up smiling at Rio. 

“For you sure,” 

“A waffle cone with a scoop of pecan caramel.” Rio pays while Emma finds the perfect seat. “Thank you.” He goes to join Emma. “Please don’t get your dress all dirty.” 

Emma takes a bite of her ice cream. “I can not promise anything.” Rio knows he’ll get a ear full when Emma shows up covered in pink and blue. They start to eat once again in a comfortable silence. “Hey Rio?” He looks up. “Thank you for coming. I would of been really sad if I missed it.” 

“Thank you for inviting me. I had so much fun.” 

“I didn’t,” Emma looks doesn’t feeling bad. ”I invited my daddy but he let me down.” 

Rio rather be stuck in an elevator with Annie going to the 85th floor then defend car man. “Yeah, but this whole thing is new for everyone and your dad isn’t use to it. He’s use to always being around you and your mom helping. It’s only been a few years give it some time. He’ll learn to balance.”

“You do it? You make sure all of us get special time.” That’s what Jane and Marcus have choose to call it when Rio does one on one with each of the kids. Rather it’s a movie with Kenny, art class with Danny, baseball with Marcus, tennis with Emma, and anything Jane comes up with. 

“I’m a little better balance then most.” Rio’s job is demanding but he wants to make sure the kids know they come first. Even if it means taking half an hour to go swimming with Jane. “Either way I’m glad I came it was very fun.” 

Emma starts to giggle, “You hated it,” she eats her ice cream. “but thank you for being a good sport.” Rio laughs at Emma she’s only eight but she’s years ahead of most kids her age. 

Rio finishes up his waffle cone and Emma isn’t even close. Rio knows he’ll end up having to eat cotton candy ice cream. “What was your favorite part?”

“Dancing and singing really loudly with my friends while Mrs. Green had to deal with it.” Emma finds being loud funny especially since Mrs. Green isn’t a fan of it. “My absolute favorite was dancing with you.” 

“That was my favorite part as well.” 

“Do you take mommy dancing when you go on fancy dates?” 

“Nah, your mommy got two left feet.” Emma laughs at his joke. “Maybe we should enroll her in a dance class.”

Emma think Rio is the funniest person she’s ever meet. “Your so funny. You tell the best jokes.”

“You think so?” 

“Yep,” she pops the p again. “Can we play the question game?” In an effort for the kids to get to know Rio and Beth better, Rio came home with the question game. The kids get to ask three question and no matter what Rio and Beth have an answer. 

“Go for it.” Rio takes a sip of the water he got from the dancer. 

“How long have you known Mick?” Rio knows with Emma the random question usually leads to a more serious questions. 

“Since I was actually a little older then Danny.” 

“Wow, that’s a long time since your both old now.” Rio smiles. 

“Thanks kid.” 

Emma takes a deep breath, “If mommy and you break up will we not see you anymore?” 

“Who told you mommy and I were breaking up?” 

“Daddy was talking to Lisa about how mommy and you won’t last. He didn’t know I could hear him, but I could. I don’t want mommy and you to break up.” Rio can tell Emma is about to cry. 

“Hey smalls I love your mom and you guys very much. I don’t plan on going anywhere anytime soon. For adult reasons your dad doesn’t like me very much. If for some unforeseen reason we do break up. I’ll make sure to still be in your life hanging out.” Emma nods. “You’ve got one more?” 

“Why do you call me smalls?” 

Rio pinches here cheek , “Cause kid your small .” Emma starts laughing as if Rio just told her the funniest joke she’s ever heard. 

“Do you think mommy will let me wear this dress to Marcus’s birthday party next week?” 

“We are going to the trampoline park why so fancy.” Emma’s entire face turns red. “Emma?” 

“No reason.” She starts fidgeting with her dress. “I just like looking pretty.” 

Rio knows she isn’t telling the truth. “Is that it?” 

Emma perks up, “YEP.” There she goes again popping that p. 

Rio gives her a skeptical look, “Finish up your ice cream.” 

Rio cleans Emma up the best he can and they finally make it home around nine thirty. Emma feel asleep before Rio hit the freeway. 

He gets home carrying Emma inside seeing Beth in the living room reading a book she’s been trying to finish for the past three months. “I’ll get her ready for bed.” Rio and Beth switch off as Rio goes to their bedroom to get ready for bed. 

About thirty minutes later both of them are cleaned and ready for bed. “Thanks for taking her and sending the pictures. I can tell she had a blast. Also she was very sticky.” 

Rio smiles crawling into bed kisses Beth. “We got ice cream.” Rio can tell where these small kisses are going to lead to, but he can’t stop thinking about Emma’s break up question. “As much as I’d love to fuck your into tomorrow morning I have something to ask you.” Beth is taken aback by his serious tone. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Carman is talking about us breaking up in front of the kids. I can handle it or you can either way it’s going to get handled. I don’t want those kids thinking that I’m not here for the long haul.” Beth gets a smile on her face loving Rio needs to prove he’s here for the kids and her. 

“I’ll speak with him.” 

Rio rocks his jaw, “Thank you.” Beth starts to kiss Rio, “Wait,” Beth takes a deep breath she just wants to be with him. “Emma wants to wear her fancy dress to Marcus birthday party. Do you have any clue as to why?” 

Beth makes a face that Rio knows exactly why Emma wants to wear the fancy dress. “No clue.” 

Rio rocks his jaw, “Elizabeth lying doesn’t fit you. Now why?” 

“I told Emma I wouldn’t tell you cause you’d might get upset.” 

“We said no lies when it comes to the kids.” 

“This isn’t a lie. It’s Emma confiding in me.” 

“Elizabeth,” Beth knows Rio won’t let this go. “Why does she want to wear her fancy dress?” 

“At your moms 60th birthday party Emma got a small, very small, kiss on the cheek.” 

“Excuse me, she’s eight.” Rio sits up in the bed. “Who?” Rio tries to think of who could of kisses his little girl on the cheek. “Who?” 

“Alex.” 

“Alex? He’s ten.” Rio stars to get out of bed and put a shirt on. 

Beth follows suit, “Where are you going?” 

“To have a talk with a ten year old.” 

Beth laughs, “You can’t Emma will not forgive you for ruining her first crush. And we both know how upset you get when she doesn’t talk to you.” Rio takes a deep breath knowing Beth is right. 

Rio cross his arms starting to pout. “How about I make you feel much much better.” Rio grabs Beth tossing her on to the bed. 

The next morning Emma comes downstairs happily skipping up before everyone else like usual. “Hey honey how was last night?” 

“It was really really fun and Rio is a great dancer. But he said you can’t dance. You should take classes mommy.” 

“I’ll look into it.” 

“Mommy before everyone else gets up can we place the question game?” 

“Sure sweetie.” 

Emma sits up straight, “Why did the teachers at the cookie table call Rio a,” Emma thinks remembering the letters. “D.I.L.F? What’s a D.I.L.F mommy?” Beth chocks on her water. 

——-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! All the mistakes are mine. I really should find someone to proofread for me.


End file.
